Beneathe the Shadow, Behind the Eyes
by Scorpio V1.2
Summary: First Eva Fic. Takes place after the Shadow Angel. Rei and Shinji find each other for who they areRXS


**Author's Notes: **Scorpio's back! Those who have read my Naruto story know who I am. It's been a long time, but I'm back.

Alrighty…my first Evangelion! Here we go!

I decided to write an Evangelion because I enjoy it.

Warning: this might be lower quality than "Out of sight…" (if you've read that)

This was going to be the Crossover between Naruto and Evangelion. But I decided to postpone that until after I have had experience writing an Eva fic.

I'm also releasing this fic to prove that Scorpio still lives.

"Out of sight Centre of mind" is well on it's way to completion.

Though it has been sometime since my last activity.

This is going to be a farely basic Rei / Shinji pairing.

This is going to be stand alone (for now) I have no plans for making this a long fic, nor am I considering a sequal (my mind may change after the outcome of this fic)

Okay…please enjoy (if possible)

I'm starting during the episode (episode 16) but I won't be writing word for word what they say.

* * *

**Beneath the Shadow, Behind the Eyes**

Chapter One – Business as usual

"That cocky son of a bitch! Who the hell does he think he is? I'm better than _him_! Better than both of you put together" Asuka was in a mood, Shinji had stolen her spotlight, he had beaten her in a synch test "…are you just going to sit there and say nothing…come on Wondergirl, I bet even you're slightly peeved" Ayanami Rei…the first child was sitting calmly, listening to Askua's rant…not because she cared about the test results nor because she particularly wanted to hear Asuka bitch about Shinji again. The reason she sat and listened patiently with the German girl was because she felt lonely…devoid of human contact. This feeling of loneliness was something that she kept to herself, on the outside: she was as calm and without emotion as ever, but on the inside was a lingering need for companionship. Whether she desired friendship, love or simply the presence of another, not even Rei herself could say. Rei noted that the room had gone quiet, seeing as Asuka and her were the only ones in the changing room, and the intense glare she was receiving, Rei understood that she was expected to speak.

"I do not believe that pilot Ikari desired to cause you feelings of inferiority, he is merely fulfilling his role. This is not competitive struggle…this is survival" Rei explained in her focused, unfaltering voice. Asuka opened her mouth to argue but found that it was difficult to find fault with the girl's statement.

"But it was the way he did it…and, er…Shut up!" Asuka thought it best to leave now rather than be sucked into an argument with Rei. Asuka who was pacing around the locker room, made for the door. Rei's eyes followed her out, but her body did not. The feeling of loneliness returned, the world seemed so big inside the cold, white locker room. Rei decided that she was no longer needed in NERV for the day, so she was about to get up to leave. Just as she was getting up, she heard the door open in the boy's side of the locker room. It could only be Shinij.

Rei felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, but she no longer wanted to leave.

"Good day…pilot Ikari" Rei said quietly to the screen where Shinji's shadow was cast. The shadow visibly jumped

"H-hello Ayanami" Shinji's hesitant voice echoed off the tiled walls "…h-have you had a nice day?" Rei thought about the question

"It has been…agreeable" the answer came to Shinij's ears.

"What are you going to do now?" Shinji asked curiously

"I will return home seeing as my presence here is unnecessary" Rei replied.

Even although her tone of voice would say otherwise, she enjoyed speaking with Shinji. In truth, Shinji was the one person in Tokyo-3 that she actively wanted to get closer to. She saw Shinji was not unlike herself: He was pressed into performing an undesirable task for the survival of mankind…at the potential cost of himself.

"It's only three in the afternoon…what do you plan to do for the rest of the night?" Shinji asked boldly. Rei cast an inquisitive glance at the shadow on the screen

'_Why does pilot Ikari wish to know such information?' _Rei thought to herself.

"I read books, study for class work…and contemplate my existence" Rei answered.

"Sounds like you have a lot of free time" Shinji said. Rei didn't answer. "…you spend a lot of time alone, Ayanami…do you enjoy being alone?" Shinji asked with a mixture of curiosity and concern. Rei shifted her unseen gaze uncomfortably

"You're always welcome at our place…if you ever feel like being with friends" Shinji pushed uncertainly.

'_F-friends?' _Rei had never heard this term spoken in relation to herself. Shinji could tell that he wasn't going to get an answer from the girl. He was still in his plugsuit, he had come in to change but he no longer felt comfortable. He decided to come back later.

As he opened the door to leave, he barely heard Rei call out

"Th…thank you Shinji"

Shinji was already out the door but that didn't stop or even dampen the mile-wide grin now plastered on his usually depressed face.

**Author's Notes :** So far so good. This is now on the roll. This is getting me back on track to writing again. The final chap of "OOSCOM" should be up fairly soon


End file.
